


Savior

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, Birthday, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Handcuffs, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Mark saves the homeless!Reader after she's raped, giving her a spare room. It soon leads to more





	Savior

Taking one final look around your room, you climbed out of the window, hopped down onto the damp grass and ran. Weeks later and nothing had gone to plan. You'd planned to get a job in a bar until you could get some auditions, instead you were homeless, living in hotel doorways, and dirty alleyways. You could go home, you could go hitch a ride back home but you couldn't face the embarrassment of it all. So instead, you stayed in LA, hoping someone would take pity on you, though it never happened. Until _it_ happened.  
"Ooh perfect" a deep voice pulled you from the lulls of sleep. You whimpered, watching the guy bend over you and lift you by your neck. He shoved his jeans down, ripping yours away from your body. You closed your eyes, hoping it would all end soon. Soon, darkness engulfed your body and you fell unconscious.

"Step back" a deep voice pulled you back to life. You whimpered, unsure of what would happen. A soft faced blonde haired man was kneeling over you.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. You nodded, confused as to why anyone was paying attention to you.  
"You're in a pool of blood" he said. You frowned, eyes widening as you remembered what happened.  
"You're going to be okay, I've got you an ambulance coming" the man said.  
"I c-can't...I can't afford it" you stuttered.  
"I can" he said, rubbing your shoulder. You shifted, attempting to sit up.   
"Aahh" you cried out, a searing pain exploded throughout your thighs. The stranger frowned and carefully pulled the blanket away. You whimpered and curled up, biting your lip to ignore the pain.  
"I'm not going to hurt you" he promised, holding his hands up.  
"I'm Mark. Mark Pellegrino" he said, his eyes remained soft and caring. You nodded, shakily and slowly uncurled.  
"Do you know what could've caused this?" He asked softly. You nodded, looking down.   
"I think the ambulance is here" he said softly, looking away. He stood up and moved to show where you were.

A young woman walked over to you, a first aid box in her hand.  
"Hi, Miss, I am Dr Smith. I come out when we hear that there's a person found in situations similar to this...can I ask what's happened?" The nurse asked. You looked over her shoulder and saw that your saviour was walking away.   
"Wait...Mark!" You shouted, remembering his name. He turned to face you, looking with concern. He slowly walked back to you.  
"C-can you stay with me?" You asked, looking younger than you actually were.  
"Of course" he said, moving to sit beside you. You smiled, feeling more comfortable.  
"Can I ask your name and age?" The nurse asked.  
"My name is (Your full name) and I'm 15" you said softly.  
"Where are your parents?" The nurse asked.  
"You mean the prostitute and the abusive drunk? Uh... down south" you said. The nurse frowned.  
"I should call the police" she said.  
"Please don't make me go back! I'll do anything" you begged, tears welling.  
"We won't. You'll go into a care home until you're 18" the nurse said. You shook your head.  
"I'd rather not" you whispered.  
"She could stay with me" Mark offered. You looked to him.  
"I have a spare room that can be set up, I have money and a good paying job, and I'll do all the required checks" he offered. You hugged his side, watching as the nurse slowly nodded.  
"The police still need to he called, to ensure that the transition is smooth and that your parents are charged appropriately" she said. You nodded and watched her walk away, looking to Mark.

"Thank you" you whispered.  
"Don't worry about it..." He said, rubbing your hand. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder.  
"You don't have to see me as a 'dad', I'm an equal. Be it a friend, a brother or anything else. I don't want to have a position of authority over you" he said softly, watching as the nurse came back.

Weeks passed and everything went well until one night, you had a bad dream and awoke with a jolt just after one am. Mark wasn't home, he was filming and wouldn't be home for another hour. You walked into the kitchen and decided to make some warm milk, sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen island.

"Everything okay?" Marks voice pulled you from your reverie a while later.  
"Yeah...just bad dreams" you whispered. He nodded.  
"Want a whiskey?" He offered, pulling a bottle from a cupboard. Shrugging, you drank the remainder of your milk.  
"It helps me with it" he said, pouring two glasses. You smiled and took one of the glasses, drinking it while he did.  
"Whatdya dream about?" He asked, moving to sit beside you.  
"The guy who hurt me" you sighed. Mark nodded and rubbed your shoulder, smiling sadly.  
"He's in jail" he said, yawning. You nodded and smiled, curling up slightly.   
"Oh well...nearly 16, got nothing to show for it" you sighed.  
"Whens your birthday?" Mark asked, resting his head on his hand.  
"November 3rd, two days" you shrugged. He nodded.

Two days later, you awoke to a balloon with 16 at the end of the bed, a small box wrapped up and a card beside your bed. You sat up and opened the card. A sheet of paper fell out, hitting your duvet. You read the card.

"(Y/N)

Happy birthday! I know I'm not your dad, but I felt this was something you needed.

Love  
Mark   
X"

You smiled and pinned the card up, before opening the paper.  
"Audition date: November 9th 11am" you read the paper, eyes filling with water. Disregarding the box, you ran to Mark's bedroom and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you" you cried. He smiled down to you.  
"Which one?" He asked, chuckling.  
"Audition" you whispered.  
"You're welcome...I remember you saying it was your dream. It's only Supernatural, but it's a starting point" he smiled. You nodded and hugged him tighter.  
"Go open the other one" he said softly. You nodded and climbed off the bed, going to pick up the box. You unwrapped it slowly, eyes widening. It was a ring and necklace set you'd wanted for a while. You walked back through to the bedroom, where he was now sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard.  
“How did you know?” You asked softly.  
“I saw you had it circled in the catalogue” He smiled, shifting to put the duvet around his waist. You admired his toned chest for a few moments, before looking away. _He’s old enough to be your dad._ Mark smiled to you and patted the bed.  
“C’mere, I’ll put the necklace on you” He said. You nodded and smiled, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He smiled and took the necklace, placing it around your neck and clasping it closed.  
“Happy birthday” He whispered. You smiled and hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you” You said, kissing his cheek, but only in a friendly way. He smiled and rubbed your back.  
“What are you doing today, if anything?” He asked.   
“Uh...I might go out and grab a burger” You shrugged. He smiled and nodded.  
“Alright, well, I need to go to work so I’ll leave you some money to get a burger or something” He smiled. You nodded and hugged him.  
“What role am I auditioning for?” You asked.  
“Lilith's second vessel” He said. You nodded and smiled.  
“Any tips for me?” You asked.   
“Be yourself. I’ve told them about you and how good you are at acting, they saw the video you did a while back” He said. You nodded.  
“What about scripts?” You asked.   
“They give you it on the day, likely a page of speech and they fill in for the other characters. Try to do as much of it without looking at the script” He said, shifting slightly, reaching over to pull some boxer shorts from the drawer.   
“Thank you!” You said happily.   
“Don’t worry about it, we all started somewhere” He said softly. You nodded and stood up.   
“Oh, you have a cake downstairs too. It’s only small, but I figured that we could go out for dinner later, instead” He said.   
“That’s fine, I don’t have anyone to give cake to anyway” You chuckled. He smiled and rubbed your hand.  
“I’m not in work for long, we could go for a drive beforehand” He suggested. You nodded and smiled.   
“That sounds nice” You smiled. He nodded and smiled, pushing the duvet away after pulling the boxers on. You tried to be subtle while looking, though it wasn’t that easy. Mark chuckled and rubbed your shoulder as he climbed out of the bed.  
“I’m going to shower and get ready” He said, standing up. You nodded and also stood, following him out of the room. From behind him, you had the best view of his ass. _Stop it!_ You cursed yourself internally, _why is he so hot?_

You flopped onto your bed and sighed, opening your phone. You flicked through the new messages on Tinder, most of them were from guys asking to hook up. _Why does no one just want to cuddle._  
“Alright (Y/N), I’m going to work. I should be back by 1” Mark said, poking his head into your room. You nodded and smiled, unaware you’d spent so long on Tinder.   
“Alright, just shoot me a text when you’re on your way back” You said. He nodded and smiled to you before he left.  
  
_On way back now. Wont be 2 long – MP_

Your heart leapt when you read the message. You put your phone back down before stepping back into the stall, quickly finishing in the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around your body. You were walking towards the front door, to go up the stairs, when Mark walked in.   
“Heya” You smiled, noting he was raking his eyes down your body.  
“Hey, how’s your birthday going?” He asked, focusing his eyes on your face.   
“Alright, I haven’t done anything today” You smiled. He nodded.  
“Good, I guess?” He said. You nodded.  
“Yeah, not being forced to prostitute myself for my mom and not being beaten by my dad. You’re so much better than that” You said. He nodded.  
“You’ll never have to go through that again” He said. You smiled and nodded, moving to the stairs.  
“What time do you want to go out?” He asked, moving to lean against the wall.   
“Whenever you want” You shrugged. He nodded.  
“Alright, we’ll go when you’re dressed” He smiled. You nodded and smiled before going up the stairs, while Mark laid on the sofa. While dressing, you thought about the man downstairs. You didn’t know that much about him, you barely even knew his age. Pulling your phone close, you ignored the various Tinder messages, instead opening Google and searching his name.   
“Age….34” You said, reading the internet.   
“Only double my age” You chuckled to yourself, while pulling some underwear on. You looked down to your chest, looking at the necklace. You looked to the ring on your finger, an ache in your chest. You shook it off, quickly dressing yourself. You decided against putting some make up, instead just going natural. You dried your hair and pulled it into a messy bun, before moving to slip some shoes on. You stood up, once fully ready and picked up your phone, moving to put the damp towel in the bathroom. You walked down the stairs, into the living room. Mark smiled to you, sitting up and flicking the TV off.  
“Damn, gonna get all the boy’s attention” He chuckled. You blushed and looked down. He smiled and rubbed your shoulder, picking up his car key. You smiled and followed him out of the house, and out to the car.   
  


During the journey, your phone pinged in your hand with a Tinder message.  
“Who’s that?” Mark asked curiously.  
“Oh...no one” You said.   
“Is it a friend? We could invite them too if you want” He offered, briefly looking to you before focusing on the road.   
“It’s just Tinder” You shrugged.   
“You use Tinder?” He asked.   
“Yeah…don’t like being single but it’s probably not the best place to search for a boyfriend” You shrugged. He chuckled and rubbed your knee gently.  
“I’m sure you’ll find someone” He said, while turning onto the beach front.   
“Why are we here?” You asked softly.  
“You said you’d never been to the beach, here we are” He said, parking. You shrugged and nodded, unbuckling your seatbelt and climbing out of the car with him. He smiled and walked onto the beach front. You smiled and walked beside him, sand getting into your shoes, but you didn’t mind. While walking, you occasionally bumped hips with Mark, hands brushing together.   
“Did you like your presents then?” He asked, looking to the floor.   
“I love them” You smiled, looking to him. You appreciated his beauty, the way his blonde hair fell against his face, yet defied gravity in its spikes.   
“Good, I’m glad” He smiled, looking to you before looking down when he realised you were looking at him.   
“Can I ask you something...feel free to ignore it but I’ve been curious for a while” You said.   
“Go ahead” He smiled, reaching down to remove his shoes.  
“How come you don’t have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend, if you’re into that?” You asked. You saw him still for a moment, before he took a deep breath.  
“I uh...it’s something I’ll talk to you about in private” He said. You nodded and smiled, following him around for a while before you moved back to the car. He leant against it and wiped the sand from his feet, while you did the same. You climbed into the car a moment later, while he did the same. He reversed out of the car park, before starting down the highway.  
“Where are we going?” You asked.   
“Uh...I have no clue...just planned to drive until we found somewhere” He chuckled. You nodded, biting your lip. He could tell what you wanted to ask.   
“The reason I’m single…I’m not gay or bisexual, just for one. But more because I just…no one’s ever felt right” He shrugged. You nodded.  
“Are you looking?” You asked.   
“What do you mean?” He asked, holding himself tense.  
“Are you looking for a girlfriend?” You asked.  
“Not at the moment, I’m more focused on my career. Plus, I’m going through something involving someone I could never have a chance with, so I’m not in the best place” He said, not looking to you.   
“Who?” You asked, slapping your hand over your mouth as soon as it left.  
“Sorry, ignore me” You said. He chuckled and rubbed your shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t matter too much” He shrugged, turning the radio on low.   
“Why don’t you talk to this person about how you feel?” You asked, looking to him.   
“She uh…It would fuck up the situation we have going on…” He trailed off. You bit your lip, this was starting to sound like it was about you.   
“What’s she like?” You asked.  
“Amazing…had a shitty start to life, but I want to give her a better life if she’d let me…” He sighed, looking down for a moment.   
“Does she know how you feel?” You asked, rubbing his leg.   
“I’m not sure…I’ve tried to show her, giving her what she wanted but I don’t think she realises” He sighed.   
“What if they know how you feel? What if they know what you’re feeling, but they’re scared about relationships cos of their past” You said softly, looking down.   
“They know me, or I hope they know me enough to know that I’m not going to rush them, or force them” He said, avoiding your eyes.  
“Pull in here” You said, gesturing to the small parking lot, mainly used for people who needed to call for roadside support. He nodded, pulling in a moment later. You smiled and unbuckled your seatbelt as he parked the car.   
“I really hope you were talking about me” You said, climbing into his lap. He bit his lip and nodded, looking down.   
“I know it’s wrong, I know you’re underage and half my age and I’m supposed to be your ‘father’ according to the st-” He started, cut off when you kissed him.   
“Shut up” You said, a small smile on your face. He chuckled to you.   
“Sorry” He whispered. You brushed your thumb over his cheek, shifting slightly.   
“I understand if you want to leave…I can pay for you a small apartment” He said quietly, looking down.   
“No thanks, I’d rather just have you” You said softly, kissing him gently again.  
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah, I want you…” You trailed off. He smiled and hugged you tightly, hands resting on your waist. You looked down and chuckled when your stomach grumbled.  
“C’mon, lets go find somewhere to eat” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, moving to sit in your seat. He smiled and watched you buckle your seatbelt, before he pulled out of the parking lot.   
“I’m so lucky” You muttered, unlocking your phone.   
“Hm…?” He asked, looking to you.   
“I can uninstall Tinder now, no more dick pics” You smiled, opening the app and going to the settings the menu. He nodded and smiled.   
“I’m surprised you even had it to be honest…You always seemed to be content alone” He shrugged.   
“I hated it...” You admitted.  
“I always felt…unwanted” You whispered. Mark rubbed your hand, leaning over to kiss you gently.   
“You’re never unwanted…we don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be” He whispered. You smiled and hugged him slightly.  
“I want to do everything with you...it’ll take time, I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to become comfortable with it all, but I want to” You said softly. He smiled and nodded, rubbing your hand.  
“We can take as long as you need...” He promised. You smiled and nodded.  
“So...are we...dating?” You asked after a few minutes.  
“If you wish to be, we can be” He smiled. You nodded and smiled.   
“I do…but can we keep it between us for a while” You asked. He smiled and nodded.  
“That might be best while you’re still 16” He said. You smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. He smiled, looking down the road.  
“How’s that place look?” He asked.  
“Looks alright” You smiled, nodding. He smiled and pulled into the parking lot a few moments later. You smiled and climbed out of the car when it was parked. Mark smiled and followed you inside, you ached to hold his hand, but you didn’t want to, not in public while it was so new.   
“Table for two, please” He said to the waitress.   
“Table or booth?” She asked.  
“Booth, please” He smiled.   
“Right this way, Mr Pellegrino” She smiled. You followed them to a booth, sliding in opposite Mark. He smiled and brushed his foot up your leg slightly, while picking up a menu. You smiled and picked up a menu, looking over what was available.  
“Would you like to consider this a date? Or just a birthday meal?” He asked.   
“I don’t mind” You smiled.   
“Birthday meal then, I can take you on a date some other time” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, looking to the menu. Every so often, you’d peek a look at Mark, who’d pulled some glasses from nowhere. He looked so attractive.   
“What do you fancy?” He asked, not looking from the menu.   
“Oh, uh I’m not sure” You said, a flush hitting your cheeks as you looked to the menu. Mark chuckled slightly.  
“The burgers are nice here” He said, looking to you. You nodded and flicked to the burger page, looking over them.  
“Ooh, that sounds nice” You said, reading the options. He nodded and smiled, rubbing your leg with his foot.   
  


After you’d eaten, you decided to take a walk along the beach again. After parking, you slid your shoes off and climbed out of the car with him. He smiled and walked along the beach front with you.   
“So how’s your birthday been?” He asked, sitting down in the sand. You sat beside him and smiled.   
“Amazing” You smiled, resting your head on his shoulder.   
“Good” He smiled. You smiled and slid your hand beside his, rubbing your thumb over the back of his hand.  
“Thank you...” You trailed off, listening to the waves crash against the beach. He smiled and kissed the top of your hand.  
“What should I say if someone asks what...relation...you are to me?” You asked softly.  
“Uh...I’ve not really thought about it...friend?” He said. You nodded and smiled, shivering slightly. Mark smiled and wrapped his jacket around you.  
“Thanks” You whispered. He smiled and rubbed your side.   
“No worries” he smiled.   
“We should get to know each other” You said softly. He nodded and smiled.   
“Want to do it here or back at home?” He asked.   
“Home...” You whispered. He nodded and smiled, standing up and holding a hand out for you. You took his hand and stood up, following him back to the car.

  


When you got home, he walked into the living room with you and lit up a giant fireplace. You curled up on the sofa and watched him sit beside you.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked, watching you manoeuvre him until he was laid and you could curl up on his chest.  
“Better...” You smiled. He chuckled and brushed his fingers through your hair, holing you close.   
“What would you like to know about me?” You asked.   
“Well…did you drop out of high school?” He asked.   
“I never went…taught myself to read, write and count at the community library...” You admitted. He frowned.  
“You’re an extremely intelligent person for not going to school” He said softly, smiling slightly. You shrugged and curled up,  
“What’s your favourite show to have worked on?” You asked, rubbing his side.   
“Supernatural. The fans can be so toxic sometimes, but it’s an amazing show, both in the plot and the cast and crew” He said softly, shifting slightly.   
“What…hm…If I was ever in the mood…would you…” You trailed off, unsure of how to word what you wanted to ask.   
“If you ever want me to, just ask…just be aware that no one can find out because it could land me in jail” He said. You nodded and rubbed his chest.  
“I have no one to tell” You chuckled. He shrugged and kissed the top of your head, holding you close.   
“I think...I think I’m ready to try something” You whispered, looking down.   
“Are you?” He asked, cupping your face. He tilted your head so he could maintain eye contact as you nodded, leaning down to kiss him. He shifted and gripped your hips, moving to stand up, shifting so your legs were wrapped around him.   
“I’m not into normal...” He muttered, while mouthing at your neck.  
“W-what do you mean?” You asked, stuttering.   
“I’m into kinky...” He trailed off, walking up the stairs.  
“What like?” You asked, a smirk coming across your face.   
“Well for one, you address me as Sir and nothing else” He smirked, pushing you against the wall to mouth along your neck. You gasped and moaned, tugging on his hair.   
“Ah, ah ah” He tutted.   
“No touching without permission” He growled. You whimpered, but nodded and retracted your hands. He smirked and walked into the bedroom, laying you onto the bed. You shifted and rocked your hips up slightly, chasing his touch.   
“Stop it” He said warningly, standing over you. You nodded weakly, shifting to spread your legs.   
“Sorry sir...You just get me this wet” You trailed off, biting your lip. He groaned and reached under the bed.   
“Safeword?” He asked, while raiding around.   
“Marshmallow” You said, watching him.   
“Colour?” He asked.   
“Green” You smiled, watching him stand up. He took a hold of your ankles, cuffing them to the bedposts before doing the same with your wrists. He placed the keys on the nightstand.  
“Tell me and I’ll stop” He said, pulling a blindfold out. You nodded and shivered, watching him move.  
“Question, sir” You said.  
“Yes?” He asked, while raiding in the box.  
“How do you plan to do this while I’m still dressed?” You asked.   
“Trust me” He said and you nodded. You did trust him, maybe too much? He rubbed his hand over your side as he slid the blindfold over your eyes.   
“Usually...I usually go further, but with it being your first time, I don’t want to make you too uncomfortable” He said. You nodded, but didn’t speak.

A few moments passed and you thought he’d left.   
“Can you see?” He asked.   
“No sir” You responded.  
“Good girl” He said, lifting your t-shirt slightly. You bit your lip, biting back moans when your bra became loose. You gasped when you felt something attach to your nipple.  
“What’s that, sir?” You asked, curiously.  
“Nipple clamps. They vibrate” He smirked, and you squeezed your eyes shut when the clamps started to vibrate.  
“I’m not going to spank you if you’re moaning” He chuckled.   
“Yes sir” You said, slowly pushing your lip out of your mouth. The vibrations suddenly ramped high, and a loud moan left your throat.  
“Fuck daddy” You moaned. He smirked and raked his nails over your stomach slightly.  
“Good girl” He said, voice dipping deep. You groaned.   
“P-please sir…more” You whispered.   
“What are we, Oliver Twist?” He chuckled, and you whimpered.  
“Sorry sir” You said. You shifted, when you felt him move away from the bed. Having no vision heightened your hearing, and when you heard a quiet vibrating, you frowned.   
“I’m going to try something now, something new to us both…” He trailed off, and you felt the bed dip at your side. You nodded.  
“Yes sir” You said, aching to feel his hands touching your body. Your hips thrashed when you felt something vibrating just above your thigh.  
“Can you feel that?” He asked.   
“Yes sir” You said, shifting when he moved it so it was centimetres from the crotch of your jeans.   
“FUCK!” You shouted, hips gyrating in an attempt to meet the vibrations. A dark chuckle hit your ears.  
“Excuse me” He growled.   
“Sorry Sir, it’s just so good” You groaned. He chuckled and kept the distance.  
“Good. It’s staying where it is” He said. You whimpered and nodded, shifting slightly. The vibrations were pressing in all the right places, despite not pressing against you at all.   
“Shit…” You gasped, rocking and tugging at the restraints until you were coming with a shout.   
“FUCK DADDY!” You shouted, soaking your jeans.   
“Good girl” He said, and you felt the bed move, followed by light hitting your eyes. The blindfold was thrown aside and you raked your eyes over Mark’s body. His t-shirt was thrown aside, his chest had a slight layer of sweat and his hair was ruffled. He shifted and you were able to see that his jeans were unzipped and his cock was hanging out of his boxer shorts, pressed against his stomach. He was rock hard, stroking himself to the sight of you.   
“You’re so fuckin’ hot” He groaned, shifting to kneel over your chest. You reached up as best as possible and took the head into your mouth. He groaned and slid his hand into your hair, shifting to fuck your throat. You moaned, unable to do more than take it. He pulled out and you whimpered, chasing the feel.   
“Nope” He growled, gripping your hair back. He stroked himself a few times before coming across your face, throwing his head back.

You smirked up to him, watching as he shifted to watch you, scratching his hands over your stomach.  
“Shit” He whispered, watching as you licked a glob of come from your cheek. He smirked and reached over, uncuffing your hands and ankles.   
“You did good” He smiled, shifting to curl up beside you. You smiled and trailed your fingers through the come that covered your cheeks. He smiled and shifted, standing up.   
“Would you like me to bathe you?” He asked. You appreciated this side of him, just as much as the other side of him, nodding slightly. He smiled and shifted to kiss you before walking through a door in the corner.

“Bath’s filling…how are you feeling?” He asked, leaning against the wall beside you.   
“Amazing…” You trailed off. He smiled and kissed you gently, holding a hand out for you. You took the hand and stood up, shifting to remove your clothes. He rubbed his thumb over your wrist and frowned.  
“Sorry” He muttered, pressing kisses along your wrists.   
“Don’t worry about it...I quite like it” You chuckled, reaching up to scrape your nails down his chest.   
“It’s ready” He smiled, pulling your hips close to kiss you. You nodded and smiled, leaving a trail of clothes into the bathroom. You climbed into the tub and watched him kneel beside it. He smiled and washed some water over your face, washing the come away before washing some water through your hair. He kissed your cheek and smiled, brushing some soap through your hair.   
“What time is it?” You asked, looking to him.   
“Uh...just past midnight” He said, looking into the bedroom. You nodded and smiled, resting your head on his shoulder.   
“Sleepy?” He asked, smiling.   
“Yeah...” You trailed off. He smiled.   
“Well…I need to change the sheets in my room because they’re covered in come” He chuckled.   
“Or…we can sleep in my bed” You said, trailing a hand down his chest. He chuckled and kissed your head.   
“Alright” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, kissing his neck. He chuckled and climbed into the bathtub with you, massaging over your shoulders. You groaned and shifted, melting into his hands.   
“Thanks” You whispered.


End file.
